ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
ALF Sweaters of Blood Classic
The Sweaters of Blood Classic is an annual death match tournament held by the ALF since 2006. The tournament is typically held in February each year, though not exclusively as Canadian winters are unpredictable at best. Tournament Winners: *'2006: '''Mortimer Bucket *'2007: Scott Ian *'2008: '''Mortimer Bucket *'2009: '"Mr. Moose Jaw" Johnny Canuck *'2010: 'Locote *'2011: 'Soulyss *'2012: 'Jacques Jock *'2013: Candy *'2014: '''Bud Rigby *'2015: Jacques Jock *'2016: '''Trashman *'2017: '''Jacob Brooks 2006 Tournament It was held February 11, 2006 in Moose Jaw, Saskatchewan, Canada. '''Round 1 #'Flaming Staple Gun Match:' Nick Dagger deff. "Raunchy" Danny Brisbois #'Suicide Scaffolding Match:' Johnny Canuck deff. Das Wunderkind #'Smack A Bitch Match: '''Scott Ian deff. The Lumberjack #'Drunken Hardcore Street Fight:' Mortimer Bucket deff. Mittens '''Round 2' #'Stray Guardrails & Chairs Match: '''Nick Dagger deff. Johnny Canuck #'Northern Exposure Match: Mortimer Bucket deff. Scott Ian '''Round 3 #'Fish Hooks, Meat Hooks & Chains Match: '''Mortimer Bucket deff. Nick Dagger 2007 Tournament It was held February 14, 2007 in Moose Jaw, Saskatchewan, Canada. '''Round 1' #'Ghetto Barefoot Ladder Match: '''Mortimer Bucket deff. Jeff the Retard #'Bed of Nails & Pool of Rubbing Alcohol Match:' Das Wunderkind deff. Mittens #'Drunken Death Match: Killamin deff. The Lumberjack #'''BLT (Barbed Wire Ladder & Thumbtacks) Match: Johnny Canuck deff. "Jacked" Jack Jackson #'Bar Fight:' Nick Dagger deff. Bitch Tits #'Ultraviolent Cage Wall Tables Match: '''Scott Ian deff. "Raunchy" Danny Brisbois '''Round 2' #'Ring Full of Chairs and Stray Guardrails Match: '''Das Wunderkind deff. Killamin & Mortimer Bucket #'Lucky 7's Light Tube Log Cabins Match: Scott Ian deff.Nick Dagger & Johnny Canuck '''Round 3 #'Canadian Death Match: '''Scott Ian deff. Das Wunderkind 2008 Tournament It was held May 5, 2008 in Moose Jaw, Saskatchewan, Canada. '''Round 1' #'Weapons Match: '''Max Energy deff. Ms. Furfu "The French Maid", The Lumberjack & Moose #'Fans Bring the Weapons: Bigfoot Bill deff. Bitch Tits, "Jacked" Jack Jackson & "Raunchy" Danny Brisbois #'Hockey Glass, Bed of Ice Skate Blades & Hockey Sticks Match: '''SYKOsis deff. 13, Jeff the Retard & Piston Hurricane #'Weapons Match: 'Jak Slater deff. Johnny Canuck, Das Wunderkind & Mittens #'Fans Bring the Weapons: Jack Kronos deff. Kid Gamma Ray, Amir & "Guerrilla" Raylene Guevara #'Taipei Death Match: '''Mortimer Bucket deff. Scott Ian, Axl Grunge & "Icepik" Danny Kobalt '''Round 2' #'7 Years Bad Luck Match: '''SYKOsis deff. Max Energy & Bigfoot Bill #'Chairs, Rails & Shit That Hurts Match: Mortimer Bucket deff. Jak Slater & Jack Kronos '''Round 3 #'No Rope Barbed Wire, 200 Light Tubes Match: '''Mortimer Bucket deff. SYKOsis 2009 Tournament It was held May 7, 2009 in Moose Jaw, Saskatchewan, Canada. '''Round 1' #'Fans Bring the Weapons: '"Mr. Money" Francois Oliver deff. Bigfoot Bill, Jeff the Retard & Moose #'Shopping Carts of Death: '''Sasquatch deff. Max Energy, Mortimer Bucket & Das Wunderkind #'Chairs, Rails & a Bed of Ax Heads: Johnny Canuck deff. Seiko Hisakawa, Johnny Weed & Zac Rufio #'''Barefoot Broken Bottles & Thumbtacks: '''Ishi Inoue deff. Tina Murdoch, Derek Hacker & Jacques Jock '''Round 2 #'Hostel Death Match: '''Ishi Inoue deff. "Mr. Money" Francois Oliver #'SAW Death Match: Johnny Canuck deff. Sasquatch '''Round 3 #'Canadian Death Match: '''Johnny Canuck deff. Ishi Inoue 2010 Tournament It was held February 14, 2010 in Moose Jaw, Saskatchewan, Canada. '''Round 1' #'Lumberjack's Hell: '''Lumberjack deff. Bigfoot Bill #'Carnival of Carnage: Jacques Jock deff. The Son of Evil Dead #'Shit That Hurts When It Gets In Your Wounds: '''Johnny Weed deff. Das Wunderkind #'Lit Cigarettes, Live Coals & Flamming Tables: 'Locote deff. Johnny Canuck #'Balcony Match: '''Heretic deff. Havok '''Round 2 #'Second Chance Light Tube Battle Royale: '''Havok deff. Bigfoot Bill, The Son of Evil Dead, Das Wunderkind & Johnny Canuck '''Round 3' #'Rails, Chairs, a Bed of Ax Heads & Skewers: '''Lumberjack deff. Jacques Jock #'Canadian Death Match: Locote deff. Johnny Weed #'''Razorblade Crosses & Kenzan: '''Heretic deff. Havok '''Round 4 #'Barbed Wire Cage of Death: '''Locote deff. Lumberjack & Heretic 2011 Tournament It was held March 5, 2011 in Moose Jaw Saskatchewan, Canada. '''Round 1' #'Razor Sharp Hell: '''Soulyss deff. Bigfoot Bill, Sasquatch & Sir Guygax #'Full Metal Mayhem: Jacques Jock deff. Wibur Crow, Vinny Bond & Warrior Waldo #'Death From Below: '''Jason 42 deff. Johnny Weed, Mortimer Bucket & Tomahawk #'Bar Fight: 'Joseph 'Deuce' Daniels deff. Johnny Canuck, "Mr. Money" Francois Oliver & Countdown #'BLT: '(BDH).Mal deff. Mittens, Lumberjack & Monkey #'Fire Boards & Spools of Barbwire: 'Wretch deff. "Jacked" Jack Jackson, Fletus Angelius & Cracker Jackson #'Fish Hooks and Carpet Strips: 'The Intimidator deff. Bitch Tits, "Gatorcide" Wally Kilpatrick & The Flammer #'Death From Above: '''"The Future" Zac Rufio deff. Kid Gamma Ray, Max Energy & Mick Mansion '''Round 2 #'SICK ROOM: '''Soulyss deff. Jason 42 #'Canadian Death Match: Jacques Jock deff. Wretch #'TLC³ (Tables, Tacks, (mouse)Traps, Ladders, Legos, Light Bulbs, Chairs, Canes & Chains): '"The Future" Zac Rufio deff. Joseph "Deuce" Daniels #'Pool of Lobsters, Pool of Lemons & a Hot Sauce Balloon Board: '(BDH).Mal deff. The Intimidator '''Round 3 #'Ultraviolent Demolition Derby: '''Soulyss deff. Jacques Jock, "The Future" Zac Rufio & (BDH).Mal ''(the match had an old flat bed truck full of Light Tubes and an old beater car was used as well as Rails, Chairs, Skewers & a Bed of Ax Heads). 2012 Tournament It was held February 1, 2012 in Moose Jaw Saskatchewan, Canada. Round 1 #'Pins & Needles Match:' Jacques Jock deff. Kid Gamma Ray #'Pools of Death:' Ian Cerberus deff. Max Energy #'Dumpster Match: '''Trashman deff. "Mr. Money" Francois Oliver #'Fireboards Death Match:' Johnny Canuck deff. Bigfoot Bill #'Ladders & Scaffolds Match:' "Total Carnage" Johnny Weed deff. Sasquatch #'Fight Club Fist Fight:' Mittens deff. Bitch Tits '''Round 2' #'Sheets of Glass: '''Jacques Jock deff. Ian Cerberus #'Toy Box Death Match: Johnny Canuck deff. Trashman #'Canadian Death Match: '"Total Carnage" Johnny Weed deff. Mittens '''Round 3 #'Ultraviolent Demolition Derby:' Jacques Jock deff. "Total Carnage" Johnny Weed & Johnny Canuck 2013 Tournament It was held March 5, 2011 in Moose Jaw Saskatchewan, Canada. Round 1 #'Carnival of Carnage: '''Candy deff. "Mr. Money" Francois Oliver #'Taipei Death Match: Jacques Jock deff. Max Energy #'2 out of 3 Light Tube Log Cabins: '''KGR ''(formerly Kid Gamma Ray) deff. Mittens #'''Canadian Death Match: '''Trashman deff. "Total Carnage" Johnny Weed '''Round 2 #'Pits of Hell: '''Candy deff. Jacques Jock #'Ultraviolent Clockwork Orange: KGR deff. Trashman '''Round 3 #'Ultraviolent Demolition Derby: '''Candy deff. KGR 2014 Tournament It was held June 6, 2014 in Moose Jaw Saskatchewan, Canada. '''Round 1' #'Ultraviolent Trash Cans: '''Trashman deff. Max Energy #'2 out of 3 Ultraviolet Tables: Bud Rigby deff. Digfoot Bill #'Unsanctioned By PETA Match: '''Dick Lawrence deff. Sasquatch #'Fight Club Fist Fight: '''Bulletproof D deff. Bitch Tits '''Round 2 #'Shit That Hurts When It Gets In Your Wounds: '''Bud Rigby deff. Trashman #'Canadian Death Match: Bulletproof D deff. Dick Lawrence '''Round 3 #'Ultraviolent Demolition Derby: '''Bud Rigby deff. Bulletproof D 2015 Tournament It was held March 15, 2015 in Moose Jaw Saskatchewan, Canada. '''Round 1' #'Ultraviolent Hocky Sticks: '''Jacques Jock deff. KGR #'Fight Club Fist Fight: Bitch Tits deff. "World Class" Johnny Weed #'Barbed Wire Bull Rope w/ Special Ref: "Furious" George Sutton: '''Sasquatch deff. Bigfoot Bill #'Barbed Wire Ladders & Thumbtacks: 'Max Energy deff. "Mr. Money" Francois Oliver #'Mexican Death Match: 'Hoja Oscura deff. Lumberjack #'Fish Market Massacre: '''Moose deff. Son of Evil Dead '''Round 2 #'Canadian Death Match: '''Jacques Jock deff. Bitch Tits #'Barbed Wire Ropes & Bundles of Joy: Max Energy deff. Sasquatch #'''Sheets of Glass: '''Hoja Oscura deff. Moose '''Round 3 #'Ultraviolent 2nd Chance Battle Royale: '''Son of Evil Dead deff. KGR, "World Class" Johnny Weed, Bigfoot Bill, "Mr. Money" Francois Oliver, Lumberjack, Bitch Tits, Sasquatch & Moose '''Round 4' #'Ultraviolent Demolition Derby: '''Jacques Jock deff. Max Energy, Hoja Oscura & Son of Evil Dead 2016 Tournament It was held February 14, 2016 in Moose Jaw Saskatchewan, Canada. '''Round 1' #'Canadian Death Match: '''Craig "Son of Evil Dead" Bucket deff. Jacques Jock, Max Energy & Hoja Oscura #'Guardrails and Chairs: Trashman deff. "World Class" Johnny W, Wretch & "Raunchy" Danny Brisbois #'Razorblade Boards: '''Bitch Tits deff. The Intimidator, Jeff the Retard & "The French Maid of Death" Ms. Frufu #'Human Centipede Dog Collar Match: 'Das Wunderkind deff. Bud Rigby, KGR & Bulletproof D #'TLC³ (Tables, Tacks, Traps, Ladders, Light Tubes, Legos, Chairs, Cinderblocks & Carpet Strips): 'Sjelløs Brann deff. Johnny Canuck, Bigfoot Bill & "Mr. Money" Francois Oliver #'Lumberjack's Hell: 'Locote deff. Sasquatch, Lumberjack & Jamal #'Parking Lot Brawl: 'Basek deff. Scott Striker, Cuss & Drake Darling #'Ultraviolent Boards: 'Lachoneus deff. Candy, Pablo Encarcelamiento & Paco Encarcelamiento #'Tijuana Bar Brawl: '''Tapatio Jack deff. Vampiro Cajun, "The Last Cowboy" Levi Thane & Chihuahua Mask '''Round 2 #'Fight Club Fist Fight: '''Trashman deff. Craig Bucket & Das Wunderkind #'Suicide Scaffold Match: Bitch Tits deff. Sjelløs Brann & Lachoneus #'''Barbed Wire Cage Xscape Match: '''Basek deff. Locote & Tapatio Jack '''Round 3 #'Cherry Snowcones of Death: '''Trashman deff. Bitch Tits & Basek 2017 Tournament It was held February 14, 2016 in Detroit, MI. '''Round 1' #'Canadian Death Match: '''Jacob Brooks deff. American Jackaloupe #'Homeless Death Match: Trashman deff. Bizarro Jack #'Hostel Death Match: '''Sjelløs Brann deff. Chuck "Tremendous" Roberts #'109° Below Freezing Death Match: 'KGR deff. "The Intrepid Traveller" Garret B. Sei #'Gusset Plate TLC: Vincent Delacroix deff. Max Energy Round 2 #'Exorcist Death Match: '''Jacob Brooks deff. Trashman & Sjelløs Brann #'SAW Death Match: Vincent Delacroix deff. KGR '''Round 3 #'''House of Horrors/Cage of Death: '''Jacob Brooks deff. Vincent Delacroix